Princess
Princess Morbucks is a spoiled rich little brat and enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. She simply wanted to join them at first, but constant rejections caused her to become their enemy. She constantly tries to find a way to join the girls, but they always fail. She once took over Townsville as its new mayor and legalized crime and made it a crime to stop crime, which in turn caused the girls to steal her possessions and force her to correct her mistake. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Morbuck seems to not have survived up until this point in the future. The Past She can be found at Townsville Center in the past, found directly below City Hall and the Mayor's home. She heard of Buttercup 's disappearance and decides this is the perfect chance to join the girls, probably unaware that Buttercup is alive and is at Marquee Row in the past. Morbucks Towers After the invasion of Planet Fusion, workers who were building yet another tower for Princess Morbucks were chased away by their own equipment, overtaken by Fusion Matter. With the workers gone, the spawns have begun to construct a secondary Dark Engine in Morbucks Towers under the instruction of Fusion Coop via a walkie-talkie. Savings & Loan It is possible that she is related to the people running Morbucks Savings and loan. Teen Dream It is revealed that she has a secret crush on Ben Tennyson. She tries to get him to like her, by sending him a picture. She sends the hero to give the picture to Ben's granfather, Max. Once Max gets the picture he does not know what to do with it. Greedy Habits During the heat of the war, Morbuck has the hero retrieving designer items from the surrounding enemies so she can have them all to herself. She first has him/her find and obtain some designer sunglasses. Next she has, him/her get a tiny dog hanbag, for a miniature dog. Finally, the hero has to get a BFF braclet. She then orders the hero to bring all the stuff back to her. But Buttercup stops the mission when the player is about to give the items to Princess and has the player return everything, calling Princess greedy and spoiled (This calls into question the fact that Princess didn't know Buttercup was alive, since the missing PowerPuff managed to interrupt her mission) Redeeming Trickster After tricking the hero into getting stuff for her, Princess tries makes up for her selfishness by helping the hero acquire the Fusion Prism to help fight against Fusion Vilgax. The hero must go to the Fissure. Once there, he/she must fight the local Shady Streetlambs to get the Prism. Once the hero gets the Prism he/she returns to Morbuck for their reward. She explains how the Prism works then, states that if it doesn't work the hero is to give it back to her, claiming her Daddy will make a pretty ring with it. Buying Grim's garden She seems to have tried Grim's Gardens' beauty products and fallen in love with them. Appearently, she has told her Dad or "Daddy" to buy out Grims Garden. After getting the paperwork, Morbuck request that the hero brings the contract to Grim in Orchid Bay. The hero delivers the contract to Grim, but he would not sell. Angry, she calls him a "dumb skeleton" and states that she is going to tell her Daddy, claiming she gets anything see wants. Nano Development As the war heats up, DexLabs and Mandark Industries work together to obtain sample of characther and turn them in for Nano development. Dexbot Q-12 of City Station sends the hero to recover Princess's Tiara gem. Once the hero arrives in Townsville Mall, he/she talks to the Mayor. Princess is quite upset to give up her Tiara Gem, but gives it up anyways. The hero returns it to Dexbot Q-12. Her Nano is possibly in development. Ice King's Prisoner The Ice King somehow kidnapped her from Townsville Mall and forced her to come to his castle. He appearently thought that since she had princess in her name, she was a princess. After the hero completes the task for Princess Bubblegum in the Adventure Time gangs' plan to stop Ice King, Finn request his/her's assists for the next part of their plan. He seems to have over heard The Ice King called her Princess Princess, so he guesses that means she's even more of a princess than Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum seems to be a bit jealous for some reason, thus meaning that he can't rescue Princess. The hero then sets out to rescue her from a prison inside a giant ice cavern through a dungeon door. Inside, Finn tells the hero to Hop down of the platform he/she is standing on (via NanoCom) and take out some of the Glacial Golems below, and make his/her's way to Jake, who has said that he'll meet the hero on the other side of the cavern to help him/her out. After the hero talk to Jake, he waits the hero to hop on his back so he/she can jump onto the fastly-moving floating ice platforms. When the hero reachs the prison platform, he/she must defeat a giant Ice Titan to clear the way. Once deafeat the hero rescues Princess. Once freed, Princess shows ungratefulness towards the heroes actions. She ask him/her, what took them so long, and that she is freezing and is not getting any younger. After saving Morbuck, she states that she does not need his/her's help getting out of the ice dungeon and to tell whoever (She does not know how sent the hero) sent him/her to next time send someone with brains. The hero then leaves Princess, and heads back to Finn for a reward. Unlike Morbuck, Finn is grateful for the hero's help and states that, he doesn't know why Bubblegum is jealous of her: she's like an ogre in princess's clothing.then she took a crap. Triva * She has a Fusion in the Trailer Park, but no Nano is obtained if she is defeated. *She makes a appearance in, FusionFall Adventure: "The Ice King Invasion". *In her FusionFall artwork picture, she is in an unidenfied room. Probadly her house. Mybey one of the rick-looking houses at Bravo Beach. Category:Humans Category:Characters